Something Wicked
by Dede42
Summary: When children start falling into strange comas, Dean and Liz are reminded of a case their dad once worked, and are sure that it is the same thing. Can they and Sam stop this threat before any of the children die?
1. Chapter 1: SICK CHILDREN

Supernatural: Something Wicked

A/N: Hello to all my fans, for I am back with a new story! Please enjoy and, as always, post reviews to let me know what you think.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or from _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: SICK CHILDREN**

Fitchburg, Wisconsin…

A young girl, Bethany Tarnower, was praying at her bedside, and her father, Miles, was watching from the doorway.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep," she said. "My angels watch me through the night, and keep me safe 'til morning light. Amen."

"Amen," Miles repeated as Bethany climbed into bed, and he came over to tuck her in. "'Night, monkeypuss," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Daddy, is Mommy coming home?" Bethany asked.

Miles sadly glanced at a framed photo of himself, his wife, and his two daughters. "No, honey," he answered. "She's spending the night at the hospital with your sister. Hey, you sleep tight now." And she slid under the covers; he shut off the light in the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Later that same night, there was a strong wind outside, and the trees were tapping against the window. Bethany was sitting up in her bed, unable to fall asleep; after a few seconds, she got up and shut the curtains, and then went back to bed, burying herself under the covers.

A moment later, the shadow of a long, bony hand could be seen through the window, and the hand unlocked the window; Bethany could hear all of this, and she was scared. The shadow of a tall figure walked to her bed, and the hand pulled down the comforter. Bethany turned and saw a hooded creature hovering over her; the creature took a deep breath and its mouth filled with a white light, and she screamed.

* * *

The next day, a familiar Impala roared down the road.

* * *

Inside the car, the Winchesters were talking about a case that their dad, John, had just alerted them to.

"Yeah, you probably missed somethin', that's why," Dean told Sam.

"Dude, I ran LexisNexis, local police reports, newspapers - I couldn't find a single red flag," Sam retorted. "Are you sure you got the coordinates right?"

"Yeah, I double-checked," Dean confirmed. "It's Fitchburg, Wisconsin. Look, Dad wouldn't have sent us coordinates if it wasn't important, Sammy."

"Well, I'm tellin' you, I looked, and all I could find was a big, steaming pile of nothin'," Sam stated. "If Dad's sending us hunting for something, I don't know what."

"Well, maybe he's gonna meet us there," Liz suggested from the backseat.

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, 'cause he's been so easy to find up to this point."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're a real smartass, you know that? Don't worry, I'm sure there's somethin' in Fitchburg worth killin'."

"Yeah? What makes you so sure?" Sam asked, skeptical.

Dean shrugged. "Well, because I'm the oldest, which means I'm always right."

"No, it doesn't," Sam and Liz both protested.

"Yeah, it totally does," Dean retorted, grinning as they drove past a sign that read, "Fitchburg. Population 20,501."

* * *

Now in the town, Sam was leaning against the car and staring at something in the distance, when both Dean and Liz left a nearby coffee shop and came up to him; Dean was carrying two cups of coffee, and he handed one to their little brother.

"Well, the waitress thinks that the local freemasons are up to somethin' sneaky, but, uh, other than that, nobody's heard about anything weird goin' on," Dean reported.

"At least not our kind of weird," Liz added, slipping her coffee.

Sam was still staring at something and didn't seem to be listening. "Dean, you got the time?" he asked suddenly.

Dean checked his watch. "Ten after four. Why?" he asked.

Sam nodded at what he was staring at. "What's wrong with this picture?"

Both Dean and Liz looked at where Sam was looking; across the street, there was a playground, and it was almost deserted, with the exception of a young girl playing. Her mother was watching her from a nearby bench.

"School's out, isn't it?" Dean asked, exchanging a confused look with Liz. What was going on?

Sam nodded. "Yeah. So, where is everybody?" he wondered. "This place should be crawlin' with kids right now."

Carrying his coffee, Dean crossed the street and walked up to the girl's mother.

"It sure is quiet out here," he remarked causally.

The woman nodded, not taking her eyes from her book. "Yeah, it's a shame."

"Why is that?" Dean asked.

The woman sighed and looked up, checking on her daughter. "You know, kids getting sick," she answered. "It's a terrible thing."

Dean didn't like the sound of this, which was sounding familiar somehow. "How many?"

"Just five or six, but serious, hospital serious," the woman answered. "A lot of parents are getting pretty anxious. They think it's catching."

Dean nodded thoughtfully as a vague memory began to stir. "Hm." And he watched the woman's daughter on the monkey bars._ 'I wonder…'_

* * *

An hour later, Dean, Liz, and Sam entered the building, dressed in suits; well, Liz was also wearing a skirt and heels, which she wasn't too thrilled about.

"Dude, dude, I am not using this ID," Sam protested, examining the fake id that Dean had just handed to him.

"Why not?" Dean asked as they headed toward the front desk.

"Because it says "bikini inspector" on it," Sam pointed out and Dean laughed.

"Don't worry, she won't look that close," he said reassuringly. "Hell, she won't even ask to see it. It's all about confidence, Sam." And he turned Sam to face the front desk while both he and Liz moved off to the side.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Jerry Kaplan, Center for Disease Control," Sam said, quickly pocketing the ID card.

"Can I see some ID?" the receptionist requested.

Both Dean, who was watching a few feet away, and Liz tried not to laugh, and Sam glared at them.

"Yeah, of course," he said with a forced smile, took the ID out of his jacket and quickly showed it to her, and then put it away. "Now, could you direct me to the pediatrics ward, please?" he requested.

The receptionist nodded. "Okay, just go down that hall, turn left, and up the stairs." Sam smiled at her, and then turned to Dean and Liz, and glared at them again.

"See? I told you it'd work," Dean said cheerfully while Liz snickered.

Sam shook his head, exasperated, "Follow me," he said quietly. "It's upstairs." And they walked away.

* * *

Soon the Winchesters were walking down a corridor on the second floor, and they passed a room whose door was open. Curious, Dean stopped and looked inside; an old woman was sitting in a wheelchair, and she turned to look at him with cold, steely eyes. Dean noticed an inverted cross on her wall, and the woman turned away from him.

"Dean," Sam called out, getting his attention.

Dean looked at him, and Sam nodded his head towards the end of the hallway and they started walking again.

* * *

It wasn't long before Dean, Liz, and Sam were talking with Dr. Hydecker, who was the head doctor on the ward.

"Well, thanks for seein' us, Dr. Hydecker," Dean said politely.

"Oh, I'm glad you guys are here," Dr. Hydecker told them while checking his pager, which was beeping. "I was just about to call the CDC myself. How'd you find out, anyway?"

"Oh, some GP, I forget his name, he called Atlanta, and, uh, must have beat you to the punch," Dean said, lying skillfully.

"So, you say you got six cases so far?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, in five weeks," Dr. Hydecker answered while nodding to a young boy, who was very pale with shadows under his eyes, and was in a coma. "At first, we thought it was garden-variety bacterial pneumonia - not that newsworthy. But now…" he trailed off, sighing.

"Now what?" Liz asked.

"The kids aren't responding to antibiotics," Dr. Hydecker explained. "Their white cell counts keep goin' down. Their immune systems just aren't doin' their job. It's like their bodies are wearing out."

Just then, a nurse named Betty walked up to them. "Excuse me, Dr. Hydecker."

"You ever see anything like this before?" Sam asked.

Dr. Hydecker shook his head. "Never this severe."

The nurse handed him a clipboard, which he signed. "The way it spreads - that's a new one for me," she remarked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"It works its way through families, but only the children, one sibling after another," Betty answered.

Dean and Liz exchanged a look, something about this was familiar…and not in a good way.

"Do you mind if we interview a few of the kids?" Dean asked.

Betty shook her head. "They're not conscious."

"None of them?" Liz asked.

Betty nodded. "No."

"Can we, uh…can we talk to the parents?" Dean inquired.

Dr. Hydecker nodded. "If you think it'll help."

Dean nodded since it would help a lot. "Yeah. Who was your most recent admission?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, the Winchesters were speaking with Miles Tarnower, who looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep in the last few days.

"I should get back to my girls," he said reluctantly.

"We understand that, and we really appreciate you talkin' to us," Sam said politely. "Now, you say Mary's the oldest?"

Miles nodded. "Thirteen."

"Okay. And she came down with it first, right?" Sam asked. "And then…"

"Bethany the next night," Miles answered.

"Within twenty-four hours?" Liz asked.

Miles shrugged. "I guess. Look, I already went through all this with the doctor."

"All right, now, just a few more questions, if you don't mind," Dean requested. "How do you think they caught pneumonia? Were they out in the cold, anything like that?"

Miles shook his head. "No, we think it was an open window."

"Both times?" Dean asked.

"The first time, I don't really remember," Miles admitted. "But the second time, for sure. I know I closed it before I put Bethany to bed."

"So, you think she opened it?" Liz asked.

"It's a second-story window with a ledge," Miles explained. "No one else could have."

* * *

After talking a bit more with Miles, the Winchesters were walking back down the hallway.

"You know, this might not be anything supernatural," Sam suggested thoughtfully. "It might just be pneumonia."

"Maybe. Or maybe somethin' opened that window," Dean retorted. "I don't know, man, look, Dad sent us down here for a reason. I think we might be barkin' up the right tree."

"I'm with Dean," Liz agreed. "It's rare for pneumonia to put someone in a coma, and that those kids are all in comas is suspicious."

Sam nodded; they both had a good point. "I'll tell you one thing."

"What?" Dean and Liz both asked.

"That guy we just talked to? I'm bettin' it'll be a while before he goes home," Sam stated; the siblings exchanged a knowing look and left the hospital.

* * *

After quickly changing their clothes, it wasn't long before the Winchesters were searching the room with different equipment.

"You got anything over there?" Sam asked while running a ultra violet light over the doorframe.

"No, nothin'," Dean answered, his eyes fixed on the EMF device. "Liz?"

"Zip," Liz answered, having just checked under the bed.

"Yeah, me neither," Sam sighed and went to search by the window and noticed something. "Hey, Dean? Liz?"

"Yeah?" Dean and Liz both asked.

Sam opened the window. "You were right. It's not pneumonia." And his older siblings went over to look at the window; on the window ledge was a long, black handprint. "It's rotted. What the hell leaves a handprint like that?"

Both Dean and Liz stared intently at the handprint, recognizing it instantly.

* * *

_`"'Both young Dean and young Liz were looking at photos of the same handprint; John entered the room with a rifle and a bag full of weapons.'_

"_All right," he said, getting their attention as he placed the rifle near the doorframe. "You both know the drill, Dean, Liz. If anybody calls, you don't pick up. If it's me, I'll ring once and then call back. You got that?'_

_`"'Both Dean and Liz nodded. "Mmhmm. Don't answer the phone unless it rings once first.'_

_`"'Come on, dude, look alive," John said seriously. "This stuff's important.'_

_`"'I know, it's just…" Dean sighed, "we've gone over it, like, a million times, and you know we're not stupid.'_

_`"'I know you're not," John agreed. "But it only takes one mistake, you got that?" and the twins nodded. "All right, if I'm not back Sunday night?'_

_`"'Call Pastor Jim," Dean and Liz both answered, reciting from memory.'_

_`"'John nodded. "Lock the doors and windows, close the shades, and most important-'_

_`"'Watch out for Sammy," Dean said, finishing the sentence, and both he and Liz looked over at Sam, who was watching television. "We know.'_

_`"'All right, if somethin' tries to bust in?" John asked.'_

_`"'Shoot first, ask questions later," both Dean and Liz answered together.'_

_`"'John put a hand on his son's shoulder. "That's my man," he said before ruffling Liz's hair and left the motel room. Dean shut the door behind him and locked it, and then they continued to watch Sam.'"`_

* * *

"I know why Dad sent us here," Dean said as the memory faded. "He's faced this thing before." And straightened up while Sam was confused, and he exchanged a look with Liz before they both looked at him. "He wants us to finish the job."

* * *

A/N: Looks like the past is coming back to haunt Dean and Liz. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: MISTAKEN IDENTITY

Supernatural: Something Wicked

A/N: Greeting, Earthlings! Sorry, I'm a bit under the weather today and so that means that my brain is being a scrambled, but that's nothing to worry about since it always seems to improve my writing, when the story isn't running away with me. Okay, rambling off and on with the story!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or from _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: MISTAKEN IDENTITY**

It was nighttime when Dean drove them to a nearby motel, parked, and they all got out.

"So, what the hell is a shtriga?" Sam asked, clutching their dad's journal in his hand as they all went to the trunk.

"It's kind of like a witch, I think," Dean answered, opening the trunk. "I don't know much about 'em," he added, getting a few things out of the trunk.

"Well, I've never heard of it," Sam admitted. "And it's not in Dad's journal."

Somehow this didn't surprise Dean or Liz in the slightest.

"Dad hunted one in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin about sixteen, seventeen years ago," Liz explained. "You were there, you don't remember?"

Sam shook his head. "No."

Now _that_ surprised both Dean and Liz.

"Yeah, I guess he caught wind that the thing's in Fitchburg now and kicked us the coordinates," Dean remarked.

"So, wait, this…" Sam began.

"Shtriga."

"Right. You think it's the same one Dad hunted before?" Sam asked.

Dean shut the trunk and they walked to the motel. "Yeah, maybe."

Sam was confused. "But if Dad went after it, why is it still breathing air?"

"'Cause it got away," Dean responded.

"Got away?" Sam repeated, surprised.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, Sammy, it happens."

"Not very often," Sam remarked, which was true.

Dean shrugged. "Well, I don't know what to tell you, I mean, maybe Dad didn't have his Wheaties that morning."

Now Sam was certain that there was something that his older siblings weren't telling him. "What else do you both remember?" he inquired.

Dean sighed. "Nothin', we were just kids, all right?" and both he and Liz went inside.

* * *

"We _need_ to tell Sam the truth," Liz insisted.

"No," Dean told her as they walked up to the front desk and he rang the bell. An adolescent boy, Michael, came out from the back, where his little brother, Asher, was watching TV, which was currently on the news and was talking about how several threatening letters had been sent to the starlet Lila Archer, and that the BAU were on the case now that several people had been murdered by the starlet's stalker._ 'Well, at least we know where they are right now.'_

"King or two queens?" Michael asked.

"Two queens," Dean answered.

Michael noticed Sam standing outside near the car, flipping through their dad's journal again, and smirked. "Yeah, I bet," he muttered under his breath.

"What'd you say?" Dean asked while Liz repressed a sigh._ 'Here we go again.'_ She couldn't understand why people kept thinking that her brothers were gay, even when she was with them.

"Nice car," Michael said quickly with a smile, just as his mother, Joanna, entered.

"Hi," Joanna said.

Dean and Liz both nodded to her. "Hi."

"Checking in?" Joanna asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

Joanna smiled at them and then turned her attention to Michael. "Do me a favor, go get your brother some dinner," she requested.

"I'm helpin' a guest," Michael protested until she glared at him and moved behind the desk. Sighing he nodded towards Dean and Liz. "Two queens." And he went into the back.

"Funny kid," Dean commented.

"Oh, yeah, he thinks so," Joanna agreed, opening the register book. "Will that be cash or credit?"

"You take MasterCard?" Dean asked, pulling out his wallet.

Joanna nodded. "Mmhmm."

Dean smiled. "Perfect." And he took the MasterCard, which had been given to him by the BAU team, out of his wallet and placed it on the desk. "Here ya go."

Joanna took the card and handed him the register book to sign in on. As he began writing, Dean looked up and saw Michael pouring milk for his younger brother, Asher, in the kitchen in the back; seeing this caused both Dean and Liz to remember.

* * *

_`"'Dean was pouring milk for Sam while Liz was setting the table.' _

_`"'When's Dad gonna get back?" Sam asked as Liz put a bowl in front of him.'_

_`"'Tomorrow," Dean answered, putting the milk carton down, went to the sink, and picked up a pot from the portable stove.'_

_`"'When?" Sam asked again.'_

_`"'Liz sighed as Dean poured Spaghetti O's into Sam's bowl. Sam was just too curious for his own good sometimes.'_

_`"'I don't know," Dean admitted, pouring Spaghetti O's into his and Liz's bowl. "He usually comes in late, though. Now, eat your dinner.'_

_`"'Sam frowned at his food. "I'm sick of Scabetti O's," he complained.'_

_`"'Dean gave their little brother an exasperated look while Liz sighed again. Here came another possible fight. "Well, you're the one who wanted 'em.'_

_`"'I want Lucky Charms," Sam requested, eying the box sitting on the counter.'_

_`"'There's no more Lucky Charms," Dean told him.'_

_`"'Now Sam gave Dean an exasperated look. "I saw the box.'_

_`"'Okay, maybe there is," Dean admitted, "but there's only enough left for one bowl, and I haven't had any yet.'_

_`"'Sam looked at him and Liz sadly.'_

_`"'I'll ask dad to buy some more Lucky Charms when he gets back," Liz told her twin since there was no way that either of them could resist Sam's puppy dog eyes when he got that look on his face.'_

_`"'Reluctantly agreeing, Dean gave in and took the bowl of Spaghetti O's from Sam; he dumped them in the garbage and took a new bowl out of the drying rack. He grabbed the box of Lucky Charms and slammed them on the table; Sam took the box, looked inside, took out the prize inside, and held it out to Dean.'_

_`"'Do you want the prize?" he asked, and Liz had to smile and so did Dean.'"`_

* * *

"Sir?" Joanna asked.

Hearing her voice, Dean pulled himself out of his thoughts and saw that she was holding out his credit card. "Thanks," he said, taking the card back; she handed him another form, and he began writing.

* * *

A while later, Sam was sitting on the bed, researching. "Well, you were right," he admitted. "It wasn't very easy to find, but you were right. A shtriga is a kind of witch. They're Albanian, but legends about 'em date back to ancient Rome. They feed off of spiritus vitae."

"Spiri-what?" Dean asked from the counter, where he and Liz were looking through some books and were writing into some notebooks.

"Vitae," Sam explained. "It's Latin - it translates to "breath of life". Kind of like your life force or essence."

Dean thought about that. "Didn't the doctor say the kids' bodies were wearin' out?" he asked.

"It's a thought," Sam remarked. "You know, she takes your vitality, maybe your immunity goes to hell, pneumonia takes hold. Anyway, shtrigas can feed off anyone, but they prefer-"

"Children," Dean finished while Liz grimaced.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Probably because they have stronger life force. And get this… shtrigas are invulnerable to all weapons devised by God and man."

Dean shook his head and moved to the other bed that his bag was on. "No. That's not right," he corrected. "She's vulnerable when she feeds."

"What?" Sam asked.

"If you catch her when she's eating, you can blast her with consecrated wrought irons, buckshots, or rounds, I think," Dean explained, pulling out a notebook and went back to the counter.

Sam was surprised and confused. "How do you know that?"

"Dad told me. I remember," Dean said vaguely.

Sam raised his eyebrows at that. "Oh. So, uh, anything else Dad might have mentioned?"

Both Dean and Liz shook their heads. "No. That's it." And then they realized that Sam was staring at them. "What?"

"Nothin'. Okay, so, assuming we can kill it when it eats, we still gotta find the thing first, which ain't gonna be a cakewalk," Sam said, leaving the bed and joined them at the counter. "Shtrigas take on a human disguise when they're not hunting."

"What kind of human disguise?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged as he poured himself some coffee. "Historically, something innocuous - it could be anything," he remarked. "But it's usually a feeble old woman, which may be how the whole witches-as-old-crones legend got started."

Suddenly interested, Dean went back to the bed and took a map from his bag. "Hang on."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Check this out," Dean said, returning to the counter and spread the map out on it. "I marked down all the addresses of the victims," he explained. "Now, these are the houses that have been hit so far, and dead center?"

Sam and Liz both looked and realized what he meant. "The hospital."

"The hospital," Dean agreed. "When we were there, I saw a patient - an old woman."

"An old person, huh?" Sam asked, skeptical.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"In the hospital? Whew. Better call the coast guard," Sam teased, laughing.

Dean frowned. "Well, listen, smartass, she had an inverted cross hangin' on her wall." And Sam's smile faded. That wasn't a good sign.

* * *

Later that same night, the Winchesters returned to the hospital and were walking down the hallway when they heard voices.

"Good night, Dr. Hydecker," Betty said, prompting the Winchesters to stay close to the wall so they weren't discovered.

"See you tomorrow, Betty," Dr. Hydecker said tiredly.

"Try to get some sleep," Betty suggested.

Nodding, Dr. Hydecker walked down another hallway; once the area was clear Dean, Liz, and Sam resumed walking. They reached the elderly woman's room, and found that her door was closed. Dean took out a gun, Sam looked at him, confused, and he shrugged as Liz took out her own gun; Sam opened the door and they entered the room, where he took out his own gun, and the woman didn't move. Both Sam and Liz stayed behind her, while Dean leaned in closer as they watched her intently.

Suddenly, the woman jumped. "Who the hell are you?!" And Dean jumped, scared, into a cabinet. Both Sam and Liz also jumped, and lowered their guns. "Who's there?" she demanded, nearly blind as Sam turned on the light. "You tryin' to steal my stuff?! They're always stealin' around here."

"No, ma'am, we're maintenance," Sam said quickly, exchanging a look of bewilderment with Liz. "We're sorry, we thought you were sleepin'."

Dean, still shaken, covered his eyes with his hand and tried to calm himself down.

"Oh, nonsense. I was sleepin' with my peepers open!" the woman cackled. "And fix that crucifix, would ya? I've asked four damn times already."

Dean turned to the cross on the wall behind him; exchanging a look with his siblings, he tapped it, and it swung back to its upright position. He, Liz, and Sam exchanged an amused but scared looks. If this old woman wasn't the shtriga, then what was its' disguise and where was it now?

* * *

Back at the motel, Michael and Asher were sleeping in their bedroom; a long, bony hand was unlocking and opening the window.

* * *

The next morning, the Winchesters parked the car and got out; Sam was laughing hysterically.

""I was sleepin' with my peepers open"?" he repeated and continued laughing.

"I almost smoked that old gal, I swear," Dean complained. "It's not funny."

"Yeah, I almost had a heart attack," Liz agreed, exhausted from staying up all night.

But Sam couldn't stop laughing. "Oh, man, you should've seen your face, Dean," he remarked as he went to unlock the door to their room.

"Yeah, well, laugh it up, man," Dean grumbled. "We're back to square one." Just then, he saw Michael, who was sitting alone on a bench nearby. "Hang on."

He, Liz, and Sam walked over to Michael, who was crying; concerned, Dean crouched down next to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"My brother's sick," Michael answered, sniffing.

"The little guy?" Dean asked and he nodded.

"Pneumonia," Michael explained. "He's in the hospital. It's my fault."

Dean and Liz exchanged a look. "Oh, come on, how?"

"I should've made sure the window was latched," Michael answered. "He wouldn't have gotten pneumonia if the window was latched."

Dean listened to him sadly. "Listen to me," he said seriously. "I can promise you that this is not your fault, okay?"

Michael clearly thought that it was. "It's my job to look after him."

Both Dean and Liz nodded, understanding completely, and Sam noticed this. A moment later, Joanna came outside, her arms full with blankets and a pillow.

"Michael," she said, and they walked up to her as she put the items in the passenger seat of her car. "I want you to turn on the "No Vacancy" sign while I'm gone," she instructed. "I've got Denise covering room service, so don't bother with any of the rooms."

"I'm going with you," Michael insisted.

Joanna shook her head. "Not now, Michael."

"But I gotta see Asher!" Michael protested, clearly worried and upset about his little brother's condition.

"Hey, Michael. Hey, I know how you feel, okay?" Dean told him. "I'm a big brother, too, and Liz, here, is a big sister. But you gotta go easy on your mom right now, okay?"

Reluctantly Michael nodded.

Joanna shut the car door and dropped her purse. "Damn it!" she cursed.

"I got it," Sam said, bending down to pick it up and handed it to her. "Here."

Joanna nodded, grateful. "Thanks."

"Hey, listen, you're in no condition to drive. Why don't you let me and Liz give you a lift to the hospital, huh?" Dean offered.

"No, I couldn't possibly-" Joanna began.

"No, it's no trouble," Dean reassuringly. "I insist."

Joanna thought for a moment, and then handed him the keys. "Thanks," she said gratefully, and kissed Michael's forehead. "Be good." She then got into the car and Dean shut her door; he then leaned closer to Sam.

"We're gonna kill this thing," he said both quietly and seriously. "I want it dead, you hear me?" And both he and Liz walked away.

* * *

After making sure that Michael would be fine on his own, Sam went to the local library and was now doing research on the computer; finding something, he picked up his phone and called both Dean and Liz.

_`"Hey,"`_ Dean said quietly.

"Hey. How's the kid?" Sam asked him.

_`"He's not good,"`_ Dean answered honestly. _`"Where're you at?"`_

"At the library, tryin' to find out as much as I can about this shtriga," Sam answered, doing a web search. "I did call Garcia, but she has her hands full with that case that the BAU is working in Los Angeles, and it looks like the stalker going after Lila just killed her agent."

_`"I feel sorry for the BAU. Anyway, what do you got?"`_ Dean asked.

"Well, bad news," Sam responded, frowning. "I started with Fort Douglas, around the time you said Dad was there."

_`"And?"`_ Dean inquired.

"Same deal," Sam confirmed, not liking what he was finding. "Before that, there was Ogdenville. Before that, North Haverbrook and Brockway. Every fifteen to twenty years, it hits a new town. Dean, Liz, this thing is just gettin' started in Fitchburg. In all these other places, it goes on for months - dozens of kids, before the shtriga finally moves on. Kids just languish in comas, and then they die."

_`"How far back does this thing go?"`_ Liz asked, worried.

"I don't know," Sam admitted. "The earliest mention I could find was this place called Black River Falls back in the 1890s. Talk about a horror show." He brought up a page from an old issue of _The Fitchburg Chronicle_; on the front page was a picture featuring a group of doctors crowded around a patient's bed, and he spotted a familiar face. "Whoa."

_`"Sam?"`_ Dean asked.

"Hold on," Sam said, pulling up a larger version of the picture. "I'm lookin' at a photograph right now of a bunch of doctors standing around a kid's bed. One of the doctors is Hydecker."

Dean didn't understand. _`"And?"`_

"And this picture was taken in 1893," Sam added.

* * *

Both Dean and Liz were stunned. "You sure?"

_`"Yeah,"`_ Sam confirmed. _`"Yeah, absolutely."`_

Slowly, Dean hung up and exchanged a look with Liz before they both turned around, infuriated, and looked at Dr. Hydecker, who had his hand on Asher's forehead.

He removed his hand, stood, and then turned to Joanna. "Don't worry," he said reassuringly. "Your son's in good hands. I'm gonna take care of him." He then walked over to Dean and Liz. "So, what's the CDC come up with so far?" he asked.

"Well, we're still workin' on a few theories," Dean said, doing his best to remain calm. "You'll know something as soon as we do."

"Well, nothing's more important to me than these kids," Dr. Hydecker said seriously.

Both Dean and Liz nodded. "Mm."

"Just let me know if I can help," Dr. Hydecker said, patting Dean's shoulder, and he walked away.

"I'll do that," Dean promised and exchanged a furious look with Liz. They weren't going to fail this time.

* * *

A/N: Ooh, I _so_ don't want to be around when Dean and Liz get pissed. Also, the episode of _Criminal Minds_ I've mentioned takes place during their first season, and the episode is called _"Somebody's Watching",_ and Reid _actually_ falls for Lila…sort of. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: UNFIINISHED BUSINESS

Supernatural: Something Wicked

A/N: I return with a new chapter, where you'll learn more of what happen when the Winchesters were kids; would've gotten this up sooner, but I started a new job today and it ate up a lot of my time.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or from _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: UNFIINISHED BUSINESS**

It was several hours later, and all three Winchesters were back in the motel room and were talking about what they've discovered.

"We should have thought of this before," Sam complained. "A doctor's a perfect disguise. You're trusted, you can control the whole thing."

Dean fully agreed as he pulled his jacket off and went into the bathroom. "Huh. That son of a bitch."

"I'm surprised you both didn't draw on him right there," Sam remarked, impressed.

"I was tempted," Liz admitted, sitting on one of the beds, feeling a headache forming. "But I didn't have my gun."

Dean agreed as he came back out, rubbing the back of his neck with a towel, which he then threw aside. "Yeah, well, first of all, we're not gonna open fire in a freakin' pediatrics ward."

Sam nodded. "Good call."

"Second, it wouldn't have done any good because the bastard's bulletproof unless he's chowin' down on somethin'," Dean explained. "And third, I wasn't packin' either, which is probably a really good thing 'cause I probably would've just burned a clip in him off of principle alone."

"Gettin' wise in your old age, Dean," Sam teased.

"Damn right," Dean agreed. "So now I know how we're gonna get it."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Dean knew that Sam wasn't going to like his idea, but it was the only option that they had. "This shtriga - it works through siblings, right?" he asked.

Sam nodded, unsure of what his big brother was getting at. "Right."

"Well, last night…" Dean suggested.

"It went after Asher," Sam said with realization.

Dean nodded. "So I'm thinkin' tonight, it's probably gonna come after Michael."

Sam didn't like the sound of this. "Then, we gotta get him outta here."

"No," Dean protested. "No, that'd blow the whole deal."

Sam was startled. "What?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"It's our only option, Sam," Liz added.

"Then you both wanna use the kid as bait?" Sam asked, shocked, especially since Liz was agreeing to all of this, and Dean raised his eyebrows in agreement. "Are you both nuts? No! Forget it, that's out of the question."

"It's not out of the question, Sam, it's the only way," Dean snapped. "If this thing disappears, it could be years before we get another chance."

"Michael's a kid," Sam protested. "And I'm not gonna dangle him in front of that thing like a worm on a hook."

"Dad did not send me and Liz here to walk away," Dean stated.

"Send you and Liz here?" Sam repeated, now completely bewildered and looked directly at his sister, who was actually avoiding eye contact with him. "He didn't send _you_ two here, he sent _us_ here."

"This isn't about you, Sam!" Dean shouted angrily and turned away. "All right, Liz and I are the ones that screwed up. It's our fault. There's no tellin' how many kids have gotten hurt because of us."

"What are you saying, Dean? How is it your and Liz's fault?" Sam asked, but when both Dean and Liz didn't answer, he sighed. "Dean, Liz, you both have been hiding something from the get-go. Since when does Dad bail on a hunt? Since when does he let something get away?" he demanded as Dean sat down next to Liz. "Now, talk to me, man. Tell me what's goin' on."

Dean didn't speak for a moment, but he then took a deep breath when it was obvious that Liz wasn't going to say anything, even though she'd wanted to before. "Fort Douglas, Wisconsin," he began.

* * *

_`"'Both Dean and Liz were watching TV.'_

_`"It was the third night in this crap room, and both Liz and I were climbin' the walls, man. We needed to get some air."`_

_`"'Exchanging a look with Liz, Dean shut off the television and they both headed for the door; they took one last glance at Sam, who was asleep in the bedroom, and they left the room, locking it behind them, and headed across the street.'"`_

* * *

_`"'A bit later, Dean and Liz were playing a game when the shopkeeper entered.'_

_`"'Kids," the shopkeeper said, getting their attention. "We're closin' up." And he left.'_

_`"'After finishing the game, they headed back to the motel.'"`_

* * *

_`"'They entered the room, Dean locked the door, and they turned around; they froze when they saw a white light coming from the bedroom. With Liz behind him, Dean cautiously entered the room, and they felt both panic and fear build up inside them at what they saw; the shtriga was hovering over a sleeping Sam, gently stroking his face, and was sucking out his life force.'_

_`"'Dean quietly grabbed the rifle by the doorway and aimed it at the shtriga; he cocked the gun, and the shtriga turned to them. A second later, John entered the motel room.'_

_`"'Get out of the way!" John shouted, prompting both Dean and Liz to dive out of the way, and he shot at the shtriga with his own gun, but the shtriga got away and escaped out the bedroom window. Breathing hard, he rushed over to Sam, who was slowly waking up.'_

_`"'Sammy. Sammy. Sammy! Are you okay?" he asked, helping his youngest son to sit up.'_

_`"'Dad, what's goin' on?" Sam asked blearily, clearly unaware of what had almost happen to him.'_

_`"'You all right?" he asked as he hugged Sam tightly; shaken, both Dean, after putting the rifle aside, and Liz entered the room. "What happened?" he demanded.'_

_`"'I-we just went out," Dean stammered while Liz whimpered.'_

_`"'John was horrified. "What?'_

_`"'J-just for a second," Dean answered tearfully, fully regretting that they had. "I'm sorry.'_

_`"'We both are," Liz added, crying.'_

_`"'I told you both not to leave this room," John growled, furious. "I told you both not to let him out of your sight!" and he held Sam close, tearfully, as both Dean and Liz watched sadly.'"`_

* * *

The memories faded as Dean finished reminiscing, with tears in his eyes, Liz was openly crying now, and Sam was now sitting next to them.

"Dad just grabbed us and booked - dropped us off at Pastor Jim's about three hours away," he explained guiltily. "By the time he got back to Fort Douglas, the shtriga disappeared. It was just gone. It never resurfaced until now. Dad never spoke about it again. I didn't ask. But he, uh…he looked at us both different, you know - which was worse. Not that I blame him. He gave us an order, and I didn't listen. We almost got you killed."

"You were just kids," Sam said softly.

"Don't - don't," Dean protested. "Dad knew this was unfinished business for us. And he sent us here to finish it." And they were silent for a few seconds.

"But using Michael? I don't know, Dean, Liz," Sam said slowly, gently rubbing Liz's back as she gradually calmed down. "I mean, how about one of us hides under the cover, you know, we'll be the bait?" he suggested.

"No, that won't work," Dean said, although he wished that it could. "It's gotta get close enough to feed. It'll see us. Believe me, I don't like it. But it's gotta be the kid." He then stood up and walked away, with tears in his eyes.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Winchesters were trying to talk to Michael, who was at the front desk and was holding the phone in his hand.

"You're crazy! Just go away, or I'm calling the cops," he threatened, posed to dial 911.

"Hang on a second. Just listen to me," Dean pleaded. "You have to believe me, okay? This thing came through your window, and it attacked your brother. Now, I've seen it. I know what it looks like. So does Liz. 'Cause it attacked our brother once, too."

"Please put the phone down, Michael," Liz requested. "We really do know what this thing is and how to stop it."

Uncertain, Michael put the phone down. "This thing - is it, like…it has this long, black robe?" he asked.

Dean was surprised that he knew that. "You saw it last night, didn't you?"

Michael nodded, clearly wishing that he hadn't. "I thought I was havin' a nightmare."

Dean sighed, wishing that he had only a nightmare and hadn't seen it. "I'd give anything not to tell you this, but sometimes, nightmares are real."

"So, why are you telling me?" Michael asked.

"Because we need your help," Dean answered.

Michael was both surprised and confused. "My help?"

"We can kill it," Dean explained, nodding toward Sam and Liz. "The three of us, it's what we do. But we can't do it without you."

Michael realized what they wanted and shook his head. "What? No!"

"Michael, listen to me," Dean begged. "This thing hurt Asher, and it's gonna keep hurting kids unless we stop it, you understand me?"

Michael just stared at them, and said nothing.

* * *

A short while later, the Winchesters were back into their motel room, and they weren't happy with the results of talking with Michael.

"Well, that went crappy," Dean complained, pacing while both Sam and Liz sat on the beds. "Now what?"

"What'd you expect?" Sam asked. "You can't ask an adult to do something like that, much less a kid."

Just then, there was a knock at the door; exchanging a look with his siblings, Dean answered it, finding Michael standing outside.

"If you kill it, will Asher get better?" Michael asked.

Surprised, Dean turned and glanced at Sam and Liz, who were also surprised.

"Honestly, we don't know," he admitted.

Michael looked at them seriously. "You said you're a big brother? And you're a big sister?"

Both Dean and Liz nodded. "Yeah."

"You both take care of your little brother?" Michael asked. "You' both will do anything for him?"

"Yeah, we would," both Dean and Liz answered in a very heartfelt way, and Sam was touched.

"Me, too," Michael agreed. "I'll help."

Both Dean and Liz looked back and Sam, who was nodding, and they looked at Michael proudly.

* * *

Night had fallen and both Sam and Liz were in the living room, watching a live feed from Michael's bedroom, where Dean was setting up the camera.

_`"Now, this camera has night vision on it, so we'll be able to see as clear as day,"`_ Dean explained to Michael. _`"Are we good?"`_

Sam examined the image. "Hair to the right," he requested, and Dean adjusted the camera so it was focused on Michael's bed. "There, there." He then glanced at Liz. "Do you think this will work?" he asked her.

Liz shrugged. "I _really_ hope so," she admitted. "The sooner we kill this thing, the better for everyone."

Sam chuckled and Liz gave him an inquiring look. "It's so rare to see you carry around actual guilt, Liz," he remarked and she sighed. "Hey, it just makes you stronger, too."

Liz flushed. "Awe jeeze, and here I was suppose to be the supportive one around here." And Sam laughed, making her face to power ranger red.

* * *

Unaware of what was going on in the next room, Dean sat down on Michael's bed.

"What do I do?" Michael asked.

"You just stay under the covers," Dean suggested.

Michael swallowed. "And if it shows up?"

"Well, we'll be right in the next room," Dean explained. "We're gonna come in with guns. So, as soon as we do, you roll off this bed and you crawl under it."

"What if you shoot me?" Michael asked, worried.

"We won't shoot you," Dean said reassuringly. "We're good shots. We're not gonna fire until you're clear, okay?" And Michael nodded. "Have you heard a gunshot before?"

"Like, in the movies?" Michael asked.

"It's gonna be a lot louder than in the movies," Dean said seriously. "So, I want you to stay under the bed, cover your ears, and do not come out until we say so, you understand?" And Michael nodded. "Michael, you sure you wanna do this? You don't have to, it's okay. I won't be mad," he added.

"No, I'm okay," Michael assured him. "Just don't shoot me."

Dean smiled slightly. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise."

* * *

Later on, Sam, Liz, and Dean were watching the live feed of Michael's bedroom.

"What time is it?" Dean asked, his eyes fixed on the screen.

Sam checked his watch. "Three. You sure these iron rounds are gonna work?"

"Consecrated iron rounds," Dean corrected. "And, yeah, it's what Dad used last time."

Sam said nothing for a minute. "Hey, Dean, Liz, I'm sorry," he apologized suddenly.

"For what?" Dean asked, confused while Liz snickered.

Sam sighed. "Well, you know…I've really given you both a lot of crap for always followin' Dad's orders. But I know why you do it."

"Oh, God, kill me now," Dean moaned, making both Liz and Sam smiled, and he noticed something on the feed. "Wait, look."

On the screen, they could see the shtriga unlocking the window and entering the bedroom. They quietly picked up their guns; in the bedroom, the shtriga stood by the bed for a moment.

"Now?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. "Not yet."

* * *

In the bedroom, the shtriga moved closer to the bed, sniffing the air, and bent down over Michael, who was cringing, and began to suck out his life force. A second later, Dean, Liz, and Sam all burst into the bedroom.

"Hey!" Dean shouted and the shtriga turned to them. "Michael, down!"

Michael quickly rolled off the bed and crawled under it, just as Sam, Liz, and Dean all opened fire on the shtriga many times before it fell to the ground. "Mike, you all right?" he asked.

_`"Yeah,"`_ Michael answered, his ears ringing slightly from the noise.

"Sit tight," Dean ordered as he, Liz, and Sam walked over to the shtriga to make sure that it was dead, and looked at the bullet holes in its robe. Both Dean and Liz looked at Sam, who nodded and began to lower his gun. Suddenly, the shtriga bolted upright and threw the Winchester twins into the closet across the room, knocking them both out. Clearly it remembered the last time.

"Dean! Liz!" Sam shouted, moving forward.

In an instant, the shtriga grabbed Sam and threw him against the wall; he landed on the bed and before he could get up the shtriga pinned him down, choking him. Sam tried to pick up his gun, but he couldn't reach it; the shtriga lowered its head and began to suck out his life force. His face began to lose its color and became somewhat distorted due to the loss of life.

"Hey!" both Dean and Liz shouted.

The shtriga looked up and the Winchester twins shot it between its eyes, and it fell to the floor again.

"You okay, little brother?" Dean asked as both he and Liz struggled to sit up despite their bleeding heads.

Breathing heavily, Sam gave them a double thumbs-up sign; the twins stood up while Sam rolled off the bed and got to his feet, and they looked at the shtriga. Grimfaced, both Dean and Liz shot it three more times, and it disappeared into nothing; all that remained was a pile of robes on the floor.

"It's okay, Michael," Dean said, "you can come on out."

Uncovering his ears, Michael crawled out from under the bed and walked over to them, Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. Michael smiled gratefully at both Dean and Liz, and they smiled back before looking at the robes on the carpet. It was finally over.

* * *

A/N: And another evil creature bites the dust! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: INNOCENT NO MORE

Supernatural: Something Wicked

A/N: Here's the final chapter for this story, folks, and I hope you've enjoyed it.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or from _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: INNOCENT NO MORE**

The next morning, Dean, Liz, and Sam were loading up the trunk with all of their gear, having just checked out. Joanna came around from her car, just having gotten back, and on her radio they could hear a report about Lila's stalker being captured by the FBI and the cops last night.

"Hey, Joanna. How's Asher doin'?" Dean asked, noting that she was looking less upset and/or stressed.

"Have you seen Michael?" Joanna asked, not answering the question right away.

Just then, Michael came outside, excited to see her. "Mom, Mom!"

Joanna smiled when she saw him. "Hey!" And she hugged him.

"How's Ash?" Michael asked eagerly.

"I've got some good news. Your brother's gonna be fine," Joanna answered, glad that her oldest son hadn't been affected like her youngest, and was also glad that the nightmare was finally over.

Michael was relieved. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. No one can explain it. It's a miracle," Joanna explained as the Winchesters exchanged a bemused look. "They're gonna keep him in overnight for observation, but after that, he's comin' home."

"That's great," Dean said, relieved.

"How are all the other kids doin'?" Sam asked.

"Good. Real good," Joanna answered. "A bunch of them should be checkin' out in a few days. Dr. Travis says the ward's gonna be like a ghost town."

"Dr. Travis?" Liz repeated. "What about Dr. Hydecker?"

Joanna shrugged. "Oh, he wasn't in today - must've been sick or something."

"Yeah. Yeah, must have," Dean agreed.

Joanna nodded. "Mm." And she turned to her son. "So, did anything happen while I was gone?" she asked.

Michael shook his head. "No. Same old stuff."

Joanna was relieved to hear that, too. "Okay. You can go see Ash."

"Now?" Michael asked, excitedly.

Joanna nodded. "Only if you want to."

Michael smiled, looked at Dean and Liz, and they nodded knowingly at him; delighted, he ran to the car.

Joanna chuckled as her oldest son practically dove into the front seat of the car. "I better get going before he hotwires the car and drives himself," she remarked, exchanging a smile with the Winchesters and then walked away.

Chuckling, Dean closed the trunk.

"It's too bad," Sam said.

Dean thought Sam meant the families of the kids. "Oh, they'll be fine."

"No, that's not what I meant," Sam corrected. "I meant Michael. He will always know there are things out there in the dark. He'll never be the same, you know?" Both Dean and Liz nodded a little but they didn't say anything. "Sometimes I wish that…" he trailed off.

"What?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed. "I wish I could have that kind of innocence."

Both Dean and Liz turned and watched as Joanna and Michael drove away, they looked down and then slowly turned back to their little brother.

"If it means anything, sometimes I wish you could, too," Dean admitted and Liz nodded, wishing the same thing; they got in the car, Sam followed a moment later, and they drove away.

* * *

A/N: And this is done! R&R everyone!


End file.
